


Deeply Under Her Spell

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Backstory, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana makes an impression on Agravaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeply Under Her Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under Her Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347576) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



(Author's notes:[](http://springbugmix.livejournal.com/profile)[ **springbugmix**](http://springbugmix.livejournal.com/)   and I were talking about collaborating on a story and she wanted to know about Agravaine’s motivations for helping Morgana. I wrote [Under Her Spell](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/553099.html), hoping that would take care of the issue, but she got excited and wanted to do more backstory than I had provided and someone one AO3 asked for more, so I expanded my drabble and [](http://springbugmix.livejournal.com/profile)[ **springbugmix**](http://springbugmix.livejournal.com/)  [ has provided a lovely bit](http://springbugmix.livejournal.com/756.html) that takes place moments before mine starts. Please go love on her as this is her first foray into fandom and I’m thrilled to have dragged her ~~under~~ in:))

 

The moment Agravaine knew he was lost, under her spell, was the first time he felt a chill traveling his spine. The hairs started to rise at the bend in his back and traveled up to his hairline. He realized, with amazement, that the feeling came from the child in front of him. Morgana stood there innocently, eyes wide, blinking, as though nothing had happened. And it dawned on Agravaine that perhaps she didn’t even know about her power. Perhaps, this beautiful, powerful child was completely unaware. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.  
\-----  
Agravaine hadn’t seen Morgana for many years, but he’d always longed for her, and when he got Arthur’s request to come help at Court, he was unable to resist the temptation. He knew that the Lady Morgana was no longer at Court, but he hoped she’d be nearby, and he was not disappointed. Within a week of his arrival, he encountered her while running an errand. Genial as ever, he was delighted to see her.  
  
Morgana tucked her arm into his as they walked while she regaled him with her tale of woe.  
  
“You’ve no idea what it’s been like, to have been cast from court merely because I have magic. I’ve done nothing wrong,” she purred.  
  
“Oh no. Of course not, my Lady.”  
  
“And you know that Uther is my father? I have just as much right to the throne as Arthur.”  
  
“Of course, my Lady.”  
  
“Mmm, excellent. I see that we are in agreement. So, you will help get rid of Uther once and for all and undermine Arthur so that I can sit in my rightful place.”  
  
“You know I’m wholly devoted to you, my Lady. You had me the moment we met.”  
  
They parted ways, promising to meet up again soon, to carry out Morgana’s plans. Agravaine felt a lightness he’d not experienced for years. It felt right to be reunited with his Lady. He’d lost an itching sense of wondering if he was doing the right thing; a sense that had made the space between his shoulder blades tingle for years. He sighed, relieved to have that weight lifted. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Read on lj [here](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/554505.html).


End file.
